Golden Gai
Golden Gai is the fourth stage in Kombu Cape. Battleground At the beginning of the stage, several Trolly Bloggers and 2 Kang Roos are sent out. Trolly Bloggers continue to be sent until the base is hit. Consider this an opportunity to build up money. Beware, as a Kory will spawn after a while, followed by second Kory not long after! When the base is hit, Le'boin, Capy, and many Trolly Bloggers and Those Guys are sent! Pigeon de Sables and Squire Rels are also sent. A second Le'boin appears shortly after, along with another Capy. After a while, a third and fourth Le'boin will appear. Any Korys that do not spawn before the base is attacked will join the wave of tough enemies. Strategy Generally, it is a good idea to wait until the two Korys come out and fight them first before activating the boss, as the oncoming threat from all the enemies can quickly overwhelm you, especially on such a short map. Cats required: * 4 Meatshields (Manic Mohawk, Manic Eraser, Eraser Cat, Jianghshi, etc.) * Ranged Attackers: Kite Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Manic King Dragon Cat * Knockback and Heavy Damage Units: Ururun Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat * Any Ubers with Long Range attacks (Megaphrodite, Ganesha, etc.) or Shockwave Immunity/Stopper (Cat Machine Mk 3, Shishilan Pasalan, etc.) you may have. Recommended Power-Ups: Rich Cat, Cat CPU (goes hand-in-hand with Rich Cat), Sniper the Cat Use the Kang Roos at the beginning to build up money. Their attack is single target, and they fetch quite a bit of cash upon death. You want to be prepared for the fight to come. Never stop spamming meatshields and Kite Cat. Kory's shockwaves are nothing compared to the Capies, but try to knock him back so much he never attacks, just in case. Kite Cat is to get rid of the Trolly Bloggers. Crazed Sexy Legs Cat is the better option, but Kite Cat is cheaper and faster to produce. Your heavy hitters are to get rid of the Le'boins and Capies. Although powerful, the Le'boins have somewhat low health. The same, unfortunately, cannot be said of the Capies, but they are single-target attackers. Generally, just make sure to keep up a constant attack on the enemies, and try to keep Kory from attacking too much. Option 2: If you have any cats with strong Shockwave Immunity/Stopper (Cat Machine Mk 3, Shishilan Pasalan, etc.) you can use 4 Meatshields and a Paris cat to stall until the Kory duo come out on timer. In this way you can deal with just the Korys independent of all other major enemies that are spawned when you hit the base. Continue to spam meatshields and protect your shockwave immune unit. You should be able to clear out both of the Korys this way as long as you don't hit the base. Once the Kory's are down, move forward to the base and spam your heavy hitter units. Without the Korys to deal with, the Le'boins and Capies are easy for heavy hitter units to take down. No Power-Ups needed! Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s32-04.html Category:Sub-chapter 32 Levels